Saturday
by S. Kagamine-chan
Summary: A quiet Saturday afternoon. Music, TV, cookies... And a shaman's thoughts. / Translation from my fic "Sábado".


**Hello again! It's me once more, continuing with my fic translations for the readers who don't know Spanish. Hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

It's a quiet Saturday. I've finished my training, so I can relax until dinner time, when I'll have to cook. I don't even have to go buy groceries, I did that yesterday. As always, I chose to listen to my music, so I pick up the music player and one of my favorite CDs before sitting in the living room. I know my room would be better for this, but I prefer being here. Despite the TV forcing me to turn up the volume so I don't miss a detail of my songs, I like it here. I can watch you as you lay on the floor, eyes enthralled in your show, so focused you don't even remember the cookies besides you. The sight is too beautiful to pass it up.

I know I sound silly, this is nothing special, you love TV and this is an everyday scene, yet I can't keep my eyes off you. It's the same as always, your mere existence takes my breath away. It doesn't matter how much time passes, I doubt it'll change, I don't want it to actually. It isn't that you turn me to stone, or that my tongue twists when I'm around you until I can't speak, though both have happened, I just can't help thinking _God, you're so beautiful_ and get happy that you're here, besides me.

Putting it that way it sounds as if I only care about your body, I swear that's not it. I know very well that you're pretty, it was the first thing I noticed when we met, everything about you is pale and elegant, I don't know how many times I've lost myself in your honey colored eyes. However, that's not what makes you so precious to me, your heart is the most perfect part of you. You suffered a lot as a kid, you experienced things no one should have to, but despite the pain you almost drowned in you are still capable of great love. You say I helped you, but the truth is that if you hadn't wanted to change those negative feelings you felt, I'm sure nothing I did would have worked.

This time it seems I think you are perfect, that's so not true. You have a horrible temper, are prone to violence and can be almost as lazy as I am. Not only that, you are addicted to the TV and those cinnamon cookies of yours, you also keep to yourself even when you're happy and hate to lose just as much as Ren. However, in the end that doesn't matter. You're also tender when no one's looking, never forget about me and believe in me even when I don't. Definitely, you're too human to be perfect, and that's how I like you.

I can see when you notice my attention is on you, your eyes leave the TV and narrow slightly. I can almost hear you ask _What are you looking at?_ with that annoyed tone that tries to hide that you're actually embarrassed, it's one you use often when I cannot keep my emotions for you in check. It means I'll probably end up being slapped, but I like it when I hear you like that, it also means you're about ready to blush and I find that adorable.

At that, I cannot keep from chuckling, just the thought makes me so happy. You don't find it as funny, you are full on frowning now. You are officially pissed off, but I simply smile, once again your expression is too cute for me to help myself. I know what's coming, tomorrow you'll double training and it'll be a tiresome Sunday, but for the chance to see you like this, childishly crossed, I'd allow you to triple the training. That's my secret, though, if I told you, you'd do it.

"Yoh," you call, sounding so casual. I know then that you've got an idea for right now.

"Yes?" I try not to sound scared, but it's quite obvious I am. I accept your punishments, but they still hurt.

"I want to eat some peach danish, go buy one." My eyes open like plates, you mean I have to go to the bakery at this hour? "Since you're on that, also buy some strawberry yogurt."

"Anna…" I plead, but you ignore me. Your eyes are once again on the TV, you're almost back to the expressionless mask you wear daily, I know there's no chance to escape from this.

"And do it quickly, I don't want you to be late for dinner."

"Yes, Anna."

I sigh, you're already counting the money, there's nothing to do. I stand up and get closer to pick up the coin purse you're handing me without looking, then I decide that, if things are already like this, I may just get something out of it to make up for it. I reach you and crouch to pick up the purse, at the same time I kiss you lightly on the cheek. I move my face away quickly, but it's not necessary, you're stunned and haven't yet thought about slapping me. Cheeks flushed and eyes opened wide, you look so cute I want to kiss you again, but that's a bad idea, you're easily embarrassed and I can only imagine what you'll make me suffer for this when you recover from the surprise.

"I'll be back," I say quickly, running away before you catch me.

The Saturday isn't so quiet anymore, once again I have to go shopping, I even have to run. It's still a good day, though. I'm happy.


End file.
